Family Reunion
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Alex Retires from MI 6 and starts living peacefully in Cornwall, what happens when he see Ian Rider walking down the street?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

**Family Reunion **

**NOTE I DON'T OWN AR Series **

Prequel: Retirement Plan

Alex Walked down the corridor he so hated, he looked at the office Door, its shining Golden Plak read: Special Agent Alex Rider, he shook his head walking to the end door, behind which he knew was a lift to the heads office.

Once he left the Lift he walked into the office where Mrs. Jones was sitting doing paperwork, "Hello Alex" She said without looking up,

"Hello" He said, "May I Sit?"

"Yes" She replied, then looking up she said, "To what do I owe this visit from MI 6's best Agent?"

"I'm Retiring, I want a peaceful life, that's what Jack, and Ian would've wanted, so that's what I'm doing" He said looking into her eyes

"Retiring? Your only 16" She began

"I know, but I'll get a less dangerous job, one where I can actually relax in my time off Without having to worry that SCORPIA's Assassins are going to break down my door" Alex Said,

"Where will you go?" She asked

"Cornwall, I Quite enjoyed Some of it while I went there" Alex said, "Plus its Close to K-unit If I ever needed help, I hear they've been stationed there?" he looked enquiringly at Her, she smiled and shook her head,

"I'd love to know where you get your information from Alex, When Will you leave?" She laughed

"Next Tuesday, My Inheritance has finally been paid, so I can Buy a house, then simply Get a Job, and Relax into a normal life" Alex Shrugged,

"Give me a minute" She said, playing with a Watch.

A loud knock interrupted them; Alex looked round and saw Smithers standing there, "Alex! My good chap, how are you?"

"Retiring from MI 6" Alex said calmly

"Really? Well give me a call if you ever need anything" Smithers said, "You called by the way?" he said looking at Mrs. Jones,

"Yes, I wanted you to Give Alex one Pistol and some Ammunition, To keep" She said, then looking at the shocked look on Alex's Face "just In case SCORPIA comes Knocking" Smithers Nodded then rushed off

After a few minutes of Silence, Smithers returned, he handed Alex a small parcel and whispered, "Some Toys for you as well"

"Thanks" Alex said with a smirk, then Getting up he nodded to Mrs. Jones and shock Smithers hand and left the room, "Make sure we always have Half an eye looking at Alex won't you Smithers?"

"Of Course Ma'am" He said nodding and leaving the room,

**A YEAR LATER.**

Alex awoke suddenly, There was knocking at his front door, he picked the pistol Smithers had given him and held it out in front of him, he walked slowly down stairs and looked out the front, A beautiful young Lady stood there, Alex Smiled as he put down the gun and Unlocked the Door, Sabrina walked through and looked at the pistol on the side.

"Sab, What are you doing here?" Alex asked shocked but pleased

"Dad's Doing a book signing and We were driving past and saw Ben, so we stopped, Dad went on and Me and Ben got talking and he told me you now live here in Cornwall so I thought I'd stop by and say hello" Sabrina said,

"Ben Daniels? Yeah he's one of the Seven or so people that know where I am" Alex said, "Give me five minutes to get changed and we can go into town, and catch up"

"Who else knows?" Sabrina said,

"Smithers, Jones, Tom and K-Unit" Alex said while rushing up stairs, "I think Blunt Might know, but he knows he's not welcome here"

"So your old Unit is here?" Sabrina called,

"Yeah, One of the Reasons I chose to live here" Alex shouted back,

Sabrina sat down and waited for Alex to return, she was about to sit back when she heard Barking from upstairs, then scrabbling paws, she looked to the stairs and saw a Small dog, no older than a couple of months rushing towards her, she looked shocked as it jumped onto the chair then sat there looking like a guard, she gave the dog a small stroke and the dog rolled round on its back, Sabrina looked over at The stairs and was shocked to see Alex Smiling leaning against the wall.

"Cute, where did you get them?" Sabrina said,

"Strangely, Smithers Sent him to me, came personally over on my Birthday and told me it was from Jones and himself" Alex said, "Chocolate Labrador, before you ask, and Male"

"Wow, so Smithers gave him to you?" Sab said, looking over still stroking the now sleeping dog,

"Maybe, but I think it was just an excuse to give me some, as he calls them 'Toys'" Alex said,

"Your still using them?" Sabrina said

"Nope they sit awaiting A day I need them" Alex said, "Shall we be off then?"

**There's Chapter One Done**


	2. Chapter 2: Thats Ian Rider!

**I STILL DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter One:

Alex and Sabrina walked down the street talking all the while, they'd already spotted and spoken with Wolf, who told them that Blunt had been Found torched and dead a couple of days ago, this news made both of them want to be sick, though for different reasons. They'd also spotted Mr Pleasure who seemed shocked to see Alex In Cornwall, until he told him about retiring then seemed to enjoy Alex Company until he had to return to The Book signing, Though Alex had offered for him to come and continue the talk later at his house, Mrs Pleasure seemed less than excited about entering the Ex-spies house.

Eventually Alex and Sabrina sat down outside a quaint little coffee shop to get a drink and talk some more, this time about Sabrina rather than Alex, while listening Alex looked around, it was just a bad habit of his. Then He saw someone, someone that could not possible be alive, or here,

"Then After College…." Sabrina was still saying, "What's Up Al? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Alex Nodded to the figure, on the pretence of checking her bag Sabrina looked at the figure; he was standing talking with a shop keeper, "What About him?" Sabrina said when she had turned back around, facing Alex

"It's Ian Rider" Alex said,

"You're dead Uncle?" Sabrina said

"He seems to be very springy for being dead" Alex said, "You coming?"

"I Wouldn't miss this for the world" Sabrina said, The man seemed to have started to walk away, Alex Left some money on the table and followed behind him Sabrina following him closely, Alex put his hand into his coat and checked, the pistol was still there, he had always carried it with him, every time he left the house even if it was just to go to the small corner shop.

They follow Ian without him even noticing, until he met up with two other figures they wandered along next to him then walked down an alley, Alex Had the urge to follow, but he restrained himself, looking around the corner first then following, they seemed to have vanished, he walked into the Alley, he looked around, until a Women walked out holding a gun, "Freeze" She said pointing it At Alex,

"Seems SCORPIA Assassins are getting younger" Ian said walking out of the darkness, also holding a pistol pointing it at Alex, who raised his eyebrows, "Your Dead" He put it in a casual way, however his Uncle seemed to take it as a threat, then the other man walked out and cut Alex's Sleeve revealing the Scorpion Tattoo Alex had been given during his training at SCORPIA, "Well, Time to do the world a favour and remove another SCORPIA Agent from it" The Figure said standing next to the women, "Do you want to kill him Helen?"

"Gladly" She replied, the name had sent a jolt into Alex's stomach, His own mother was about to shot him,

"Remember, you're the Next one John" Ian said,

Alex stood calmly looking into his mother's eyes, she lowered her gun looking into his eyes, "I C-can't" She said,

"You ok Helen?" John asked raising his own gun, Suddenly they heard shouting "Put down the guns" Alex smiled, he knew Sabrina had run into Ben and told him of what had happened, Ian, John and Helen all dropped their guns, as Ben, Wolf, Eagle and Snake ran into the alley,

"You ok Alex" Ben asked, walking over to Alex who nodded the looked over at them in time to see them share a shocked expression of confusion,

"Who are you?" Wolf asked to Ian, John and Helen

"None of Your Business SCORPIA Agent" John spat,

"Forgot to tell them it all then Cub?" Eagle asked

"When you have three guns pointed at you, sometimes you make some mistakes" Alex shrugged,

"Still haven't got rid of it yet then?" Snake asked nodding at the Scorpion

"Tattoos are expensive to remove, plus it could help, should I ever decide to return" Alex answered, Sabrina came walking around the corner at that point,

"DON'T YOU EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT ALEX" she shouted, both Ian and John cringed they had obviously had this treatment before,

"Ok sab, remember I retired, No more SCORPIA, No more Missions" Alex said

"Why didn't you call us beforehand Alex?" Ben asked curiously, "This may have never happened otherwise?"

Alex gave him a look that said quite plainly. Later. Ben nodded and looked over at the three figures still being covered by Eagle and wolf,

"We want answers before you kill us" Ian spat, "How did you find us, Blunt is the only one who knew we were still alive and he's gone into hiding ever since being fired as head of MI 6"

"Blunts Dead" Alex said offhandedly

"So you tortured our location out of him before killing him then came after us?" John said, "I Swear if you've even touched Alex then I'll Kill all of you" K-unit spun round so fast they appeared to be a blur, Alex nodded a meniscal amount, they looked between Alex and Ian, John and Helen,

"You did didn't you" Ian Said, "You've killed him then went after blunt; I suppose you killed Jack as well?"

"Alex is alive and well" Sabrina said suddenly

"Don't Lie" Spat Helen, "He's Dead, and you are here to kill us"

"I'm here retired from a Banking Job" Alex said

"We're here because we're stationed at the SAS Base over there" Wolf said

"I'm here because my father is doing a book signing today so I thought I'd drop in on an old friend" Sabrina said

"Your Father wrote The Life of the Teenage Spy: A true story?" Ian said

"Yeah" Sabrina said shrugging.

"I've never been so ashamed to have bought a book, if it profits SCORPIA" Ian said, "Wait, What was the name of the bank?"

"Rather small bank really, doubt you'll have heard of them" Alex said, quite enjoying this one link

"The Name!" John said quickly

"The Royal and General Bank" Alex said in a whisper that carried to everyone, but no one else,

"MI 6" the three adults nodded, "They send you to order us back?"

"I'm Retired" Alex said,

"So you're the spy this book was based about then" Helen said

Alex Nodded, until he heard movement, He looked carefully around and saw a man holding a gun to his head,

"Well, well, well what do we have here" The man said

"Hello Petrove" Alex said

"Young Alex, how the bosses will reward me when they find out I killed the great Alex Rider!" Petrove said, he was about to pull the trigger when Alex withdrew his own pistol and fired one, hitting Petrove between the eyes, he hit the floor with a mundane thump, Alex looked around the Ina Helen and John who were staring at him,

"Who are you?" Helen said

Alex smiled a devious smile and said "I'm Alex Rider, Who else?"

**Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3: An Odd Group

**I STILL DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER**

Chapter Two:

The Three Adult Riders looked at Alex, Then a grin crossed their faces as they pulled their son/ nephew. Once they let him go Ian looked over, "You've certainly grown, and your hair is far lighter, plus your accent is different, no wonder I didn't know it was you"

"I told you I wasn't with SCORPIA" Alex said, "Oh, Introductions, Sabrina, Wolf, Ben, Fox and Snake this is Ian, Helen and John Rider, and vice-versa" they all raised their hand when Alex said their name.

"So you worker for MI 6 for how long?" Helen asked

"How's Jack?" Ian Asked

"Why Cornwall?" John asked

"Can we discuss this elsewhere, I don't like alleyways" Sabrina said,

"Yeah, we can go to my place" Alex said

They had an enjoyable time walking back to Alex's house however his face dropped when he saw the black car parked outside a women standing at his door, knocking

"Can I help Mrs Jones?" Alex asked rushing forward and distracting her while Sabrina lead Ian, John and Helen round to the back,

"Alex, Thank god your alive, there's a SCORIPA Agent running around town" She said

"He's been dealt with" Alex said calmly

"K-unit is on patrol just in case there are more" She said, "are you sure your Ok?"

"I'm Fine" Alex said

"I'll be off to the SAS base, your replacements still needs more training" she replied with a cheery wave, she got into the car and it drove off

Alex let himself in then went to the back door, where Sabrina and his family were waiting

"What did she want?" Sabrina said

"The usual, Me back in MI 6" Alex sighed

"No chance, Now tell us everything Alex" John said

After several hours discussing most of Alex's missions, he'd left out certain features that would have sent them or Sabrina into an Angry rage, such as being shot outside MI 6 and Jacks Execution, the doorbell rang, Sab gasped, Alex too had forgotten that he had invited Mr and Mrs Pleasure around to pick up Sabrina, she waved goodbye to the older riders and then asked if she could see the puppy again, after giving Alex a loving goodbye in the form of a small kiss to the check. She left, promising she'd be back tomorrow.

Alex Sat speaking with his parents about his Missions after Jacks Death, Including some close calls, and his partnerships with the CIA, FIB and ASIS, and of Course K-unit. They too said they were tired and said they would return tomorrow. Alex was looking down at the floor when the Puppy came running in, Alex Pistol in its mouth, after taking the pistol quickly the Puppy leapt up onto Alex's lap he stroked him while his brain was processing all he had learnt that day, though he didn't know, That week was about to get far more Dangerous and weirder

**Chapter Two Done **


End file.
